Meaning of a Kiss
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Becky reads through a list that was sent to her. The meanings of kisses


'Meaning of a Kiss.'

'Wow...' Becky thinks as she reads the title that Suze e-mail her, 'Never knew that there was a secret code in kissing!'

Leaning back in her chair she glances at the doorway where she could hear Luke and Minnie potting around somewhere in the house. Placing her elbow on the deck she put her head in her hand, thinking about kissing with Luke.

'Don't like I keep a record of every kiss!' Becky as she thought more on the subject, she stares at the words on the computer's screen.

"'Kiss on the forehead'," Becky reads loudly as she felt a little buzz run through her, "'**I hope we're together forever'." **

Becky smile brightly and tries to remember the last last Luke kiss her forehead, blinking suddenly she couldn't remember the last time. Frowning slightly she lifts her head and removes her elbow, reading the next one.

"'Kiss on the ear'," Becky said aloud as she looked at the computer's screen, "'You're my everything'."

She bite her lower lip at that one, thinking hard. Rolling her shoulder she huff out and calm herself, she could not think of if he done that, not off the top of her head.

"'Kiss on the cheek', Ha!" Becky says loudly pointing at the screen grinning boldly, "Luke kiss me on the cheek this morning! The meaning, the meaning," She asks the computer and her grin fell, "'We're friends.' … Well of course we are friends! That important in a healthy marriage!"

Becky was sitting straight up in her seat now reading the next as if she was going to war.

"'Kiss on the hand'," Becky says with a heavy sigh, she could not remember at any given point if Luke kiss her hand, "Or maybe I'll getting forgetful in my old eight. Let's see," she mumbles as she see the meaning, "'I adore you'."

Becky swallows hard as her shoulders fell slightly, she felt like she was losing the fight. Plastering a smile on her face she went to the one below that.

"'Kiss on the neck'," Becky says and her smile brightens, "Plenty on that...wait. In our first few years in marriage; we didn't get much bed time after Minnie until she was three or was it four...?" she shaking her head she looks to the meaning, "'We belong together' …. awww... he felt that way. And still does I'm sure!" she says the last part with a firm nod to the head.

Becky felt a little better at this, rubbing her faces over her face quickly she scrolls down to the next.

"'Kiss on the Shoulder,' ...mmm..." Becky hums as she read this; again it had been a long time since he done that, "Meaning; 'I want you'."

Becky smiles a little sadly now as she sighs, it had been a long time since anything happened that was outrageous or just out of control. Well maybe it was for the best that her life seemed to have calmed itself down.

"Last on 'Kiss on the lips', ….." Becky says loudly and moving the mouse she clicked the 'x' at the right hand top corner, that was enough for one day, even if that was the last of the kissing part, she did not want to read the others, "Not like I keep a record!" she says voicing her thoughts from before, "Everyone has there own way of showing their love!"

Standing she turns and walks over to the door just as Luke walks in. Minnie was in his arms asleep with her head resting of his left shoulder, her grip had loosen because one was hanging limp beside her.

"Ah, there you are." Luke says as he see her, he strolls over easily with the young girl in his arms; bending down slightly he greets Becky with a firm kiss on the lips and stood up once more. Becky blinks pleased at this gesture.

"I love you too!" Becky says with a small laugh and leans over seeing that her daughter was well and truly gone.

"Now Minnie has," Luke says smiling at her results, "'gone to the land on nod', want to have a small drink with me?"

Becky giggle at those words, it was something her father kept saying and now Luke said.

"Mmmm... sounds like a plan," Becky replies smiling brightly at him, "DVD?"

"Yes. We half watched that one yesterday. Another go?" Luke says as he remembers the night before, Minnie woke in between and slept walked on their laps. They seem were not sure how she managed to get on both of their laps at the same time.

"Great!" Becky says happy at this and then turns to the computer, "Oh wait! Left that on."

Becky hurries over to the computer and starts turning it off, she could not help with think of the last one on the list of kissing.

'Kiss on the Lips; I love you.'


End file.
